the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira
|species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.5 meters |mass= |hair=Light brown |eyes=Dark |skin=Light |cyber= |occupation= |affiliation=*NoHeads **NoHead Recruits |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead |apprentices= }}Mira (2002-2020) is a female NoHead Recruit with the power of Devil Mode. She discovered this at a young age, which is also when she developed a passion for the Darkness. Annabeth Black recruited her in 2014. As a NoHead, she made quick friends with Black and eventually, Kenzie Walters. Mira served in the Second NoHead War, engaging in more secretive attacks to cripple the Police Grand Army, the government, and the S.M.S.B. In 2020, Mira fought in the Battle of the Eastern Field, where she was defeated by the Grandmaster of the S.M.S.B., Baby Intelligence. Biography Early life Little is known about Mira's life prior to the NoHeads, but she claimed to be an only child. She discovered her power, Devil Mode, at a young age, and subsequently harbored a penchant for the Darkness. She attended Superhero School in her youth and the Booth of Orientation placed her in Class E, but she was expelled in her fifth year (possibly owing to her appreciation for the darker side of mutantry). Serving the NoHeads In 2014, Mira ran into Annabeth Black, who was out in her speeder. She expressed the honor she felt, but when Black asked her why, claiming she was "just one person", she had no reply. They shared a civil conversation, and Mira realized that her dream of joining the NoHeads had come true. Annabeth was able to soothe her fears and she asked her for an application. Black responded that she had been hoping for this request, and she personally dubbed her and inscribed the NoHead Sign on her chest. Black then drove her to the NoHead Base. As a NoHead, she spent most of her time perfecting her fencing skills. She also realized that Black loved reading and additionally, the latter was extremely popular.. In 2018, she made friends with Bartholomew Gales, especially because she knew that no one appreciated him. When Kenzie sought advice from Annabeth about her crush, Mira listened in as Annabeth suggested that she relax in front of Qamar and be true to herself. Annabeth later questioned her on this, but when Mira realized that Black was a mind invader, she finally spoke up and apologized. To Mira's surprise, Annabeth forgave her and told her to do likewise if she ever encountered such a situation. Second NoHead War Mira served in the Second NoHead War, engaging in more secretive attacks to cripple the Police Grand Army, the government, and the S.M.S.B. Still, she was not as subtle as Qamar or Walters. Battle of the Wasp After Mayor Katie Black was successfully captured at last, Mira joined her peers in celebration. When Annabeth arrived, Mira patted her on the back. Unfortunately, Black later escaped Rotta's grip thanks to the combined efforts of Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence. It is possible that she also knew Darren Slade. Battle of the Eastern Field During the Battle of the Eastern Field in May 2020, Mira fought alongside the other NoHead Recruits. Near the end of the battle, Mira attacked Baby Intelligence. The two briefly dueled until Mira assumed her Devil Mode and began summoning fire, only to be slammed to the floor "with a mighty scream" by the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster. If she survived, then her fate beyond that is currently unknown. Legacy It was revealed decades after Mira was floored that the clergy of the Styricat worshiped the NoHead Recruits as deities. They considered Mira to have helped Mother Nature (or Annabeth Black) create the universe, though it is rather unlikely they knew what her name was. Physical description Mira is slender and extremely athletic. She wears black high heels, and she has light skin and dark-colored eyes. Her hair is light brown. When Mira was in Devil Mode, her eyes would glow and her flesh would turn scarlet and look stone-like. Mira is 1.5 meters tall. Personality and traits Mira was a very immoral NoHead but was also somewhat insecure. She is very devoted to the NoHeads and the Darkness, though not as much so as Annabeth Black or Hell Burnbottom, who attempted to reincarnate themselves to carry on the affairs of the NoHeads. She is very kind to her friends, especially Bartholomew Gales and Annabeth Black; she also harbors a lot of admiration for the latter. A true Class E student, she is extremely concerned for her own well-being, only choosing to ambush Baby Intelligence at the last second. Powers and abilities Mira possessed a power related to shapeshifting known as Devil Mode, allowing her to enter a state which allows devil-like abilities, skills and traits with demonic capabilities and powers that transcend all of her basic limits whether physical, spiritual, mental and so on. When employing this power, Mira would gain an evil state of mind, or an insane mind, though the latter proved to be a fatal weakness. She resembled a demon while using this power. Mira has great physical strength that is augmented even further when she is in Devil Mode. Mira is able to Teleport. Perhaps she was skilled in sword combat, since NoHead Recruits were trained to fight well. Relationships Mr. Stupid NoHead Mira had always admired Mr. Stupid NoHead, and would do anything to join his ranks someday. Annabeth Black ]] Mira first met Annabeth Black in 2014, which she felt was an honor. Although Mira initially intended to use Annabeth to get her way into the NoHead ranks, the two became close friends, especially on Mira's part. Annabeth did seem to value her life. Kenzie Walters Mira appears to have a good relationship with Kenzie Walters. Etymology The meanings of the name Mira are various. In the Romance languages, it is related to the Latin words for "wonder" and "wonderful." In the various Slavic languages, it means "peace" and is often used as part of a longer name, such as Miroslava or Sławomira. In Albanian language, it means "goodness" or "kindness". In Sanskrit, it means "ocean", "sea", "limit" or "boundary" In Hebrew, it is a derivative of Miriam or the female equivalent of Meir, meaning light.Mira (given name) on Wikipedia It is distinct from "Myra" which has a different origin.Myra on Wikipedia Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2002 births Category:2020 deaths Category:4 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Battle of the Eastern Field participants Category:Class E students Category:Dark mutants Category:Females Category:Female NoHeads Category:Individuals with Devil Mode Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Recruits Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Second War casualties Category:Superhero School expellees Category:Superhero School students Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains